Je ne suis pas ton jouet,Potter !
by Yuna Malfoy
Summary: STOP ! Ca suffit j'en est assez .[...] Il est à MOI! Enfin pas à moi à moi...mais...si il est à moi. C'est ma propriété privé donc pas touche.


**NoteDeL'Auteuse:** Me revoici avec un ptit os qui j'espere vous plaira! J'abrège pck je le post de chez une amie vu que je n'ai plus internet jusqu'à...putain lesq boules oui lol!!!

Je vous préviens c'est un slash avec lemon, donc les homophobes...tchouet pour les autres bah...laissez une tire review hihihi

Couple:Harry/Draco

BoNnE lEcTuRe

**Je ne suis pas ton jouet,Potter !**

STOP ! Ca suffit j'en est assez .

Passe encore qu'il m'insulte devant ses copains, qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il soit plus doué que moi en tout, qu'il me batte au quidditch, qu'il est des meilleures notes que les miennes, qu'il soit le chouchou de Dumbledore, qu'il est pleins d'amis sur qui compter, qu'il soir beau, grand et fort mais il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'il embrasse cette greluche de Cho Chang devant moi. Il est à MOI! Enfin pas à moi à moi...mais...si il est à moi.

C'est ma propriété privé donc pas touche.

Il ne m'appartiens pas officielement mais...c'est juste que...il n'a pas le droit !Un point c'est tout.

Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de le toucher. Bon...même si je dois le frapper pour pouvoir sentir son corps sous mes mains. Son beau corps bien dessiné.Ses cuisses musclées serrées dans un patanlon moulant. Il n'y a que moi pour lui faire ressentir des sensations aussi fortes. Parce que quand on se bat,c'est trés intense. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je le sens.

Je ne vis que quand il me parle...me crit dessus plus précisément. A ce moment là, je me sens moi même. J'existe pour de bon. Mais quand il détourne ses beaux yeux vert, je sombre.Je deviens une ombre, quelqu'un qu'on deteste,de qui on a peur. Tout le monde à peur de moi. Tout le monde fait ce que je lui dit. Mais pas lui. Il me défit à chaque instant.

Il n'est pas indifférent avec moi comme il l'est avec les autres. Je sais qu'il ressent un sentiment trés fort envers moi. Peut etre de la haine, peut etre de l'amour.

J'espère que c'est la deuxième solution, par ce que moi je l'aime.

Oups!

Retour en arriere là...je viens de dire que j'aimais Harry Potter ? Moi Draco Malfoy prince des Srepentard amoureux de "The Survivor" ?Celui qui à vaicue Lord Voldy-chou?

Naaaan c'est pas possible. Il y a erreur quelque part. Je dois me tromper de gars. Non non...de personne plutôt, je ne suis pas gay. Je n'aime que les filles. Harry Potter...pffff.Qu'elle idée. Et puis un Malfoy amoureux ? Vous avez dejà vu ça?... Bah moi non plus...

Bon d'accord peut etre que j'ai un léger penchant pour les mecs...Un gros penchant ?

Okay je suis gay...mais pas Lui. En plus il m'éxaspère.

Et il a une copine. C'est sûr elle est trop laide. C'est une grosse pétasse à qui j'ai envie d'éclater la tronche mais c'est SA copine. Il est avec elle depuis 3 semaines déjà. 3 semaines que je ne dort plus, mange plus, vis plus. Mais c'est une pure coeincidence. Il est sortit avec elle juste au moment ou j'entrais dans ma phase déprime.

Peut etre que ca m'a un peu affecté mais pas tant que ça. Je suis solide moi. Et puis je ne suis pas amoureux de lui merde. Pourquoi me chercher des excuses? Je sais que je n'aime personne. Même pas mes parents alors le survivant...ppfffff.

-Dray tu bouge! Ca a sonné mec.

Je n'ai encore rien mangé. C'est la faute de ce mec. Il accapare mes pensées et je ne m'aperçoit même pas que le temps passe. Il fait tout pour gacher ma vie.

Je le déteste...Non je l'aime...mais non je le HAIS !

Qu'est ce que je raconte moi comme bétise.

-DRACO !

Blaise m'attrape par le dos de mon tee-shirt et me soulève.

- Ca va c'est bon, j'arrive. Pas besoin de hurler.

-T'es marrant toi. Ca fait trois semaines que je te traine dans s't'état. Qu'est ce que t'as bordel?

-Rien! Lâche moi avec ca.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me demander ce que j'ai ? Ils me font chier. Pourquoi ils s'intéressent à moi ? Personne ne s'interesse à moi. Tout le monde s'en fout de moi et c'est trés bien comme ça.

-Hey...Tu pourrais faire attention.

Je marche vite et je bouscule tout le monde. Ils n'ont cas se pousser. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent au milieu de mon chemin d'abord ?

Je stop net en voyant devant moi LE couple qui me hante. Ils se tiennent par la main. Cette pouf de Cho-Beurk se dandine comme une grosse truie à côté de MON Potty. Elle glousse,... non elle glougloute comme un dindon. Elle se vente à ses copines.

Putain j'ai envie de la taper. Pas par ce qu'elle sort avec Potter mais seulement par ce qu'elle me tappe sur les nerfs. J'aime pas ce genre de fille. Je préfere des filles comme Granger.

Elle continue à babiller.Elle me casse les...oreilles ! C'est une grosse blate que j'ai envie d'écraser d'un seul coup de semelle.

Ma baguette me démange. Mais je me contrôle.

Enfin les cachots. Libération.

Snape nous fait entrer. Il regarde succéssivement ma tête d'enterrement et les mains entrelacé des jeunes amoureux tout beaux tout frais.

-Miss Chang...ce n'est pas un bordel ici. Veuillez cessez de jacasser.

J'ai envie de rire. Elle a envie de pleurer. Lui ne réagit même pas. On rentre dans la salle. Il va s'assoir avec elle et la console. Il lui caresse le dos. L'embrasse sur les cheveux. Quel tableau pathétique.

-Sortez vos manuel pages 36 et lisez les instructions. Pendant ce temps je vous rend vos copies.

Je sais que je vais être le premier à la recevoir. Il classe toujours les feuilles de la meilleure à la plus nule. Je trouverais ça sadique mais là...

-M. Malfoy, A+.

Je souris.

-M. Zabini, B.

Personne n'a jamais plus que moi. Enfin...dans cette matière.

Il arrive enfin à la fin. Cho-Beurk n'a pas encore eut sa feuille.Potty n'on plus d'ailleurs.

-M. Potter, D.

-M. Longdubat, D-.

-Miss Chang,F. Pitoyable.

Il passe devant moi et j'aperçoit un mini, presque imperceptible sourire. Rictus ?

Enfin bon...Bizarre. Il aurait comprit que j'aimais Harr... Potter?

Mais non! Il peut pas le savoir puisque c'est pas vrai.

-Tu l'a deteste par ce qu'elle sort avec Harry ou pour autre chose ?

- A ton avis Blaise ? Par ce qu'elle sort avec Harry. Non non non...pour autre chose je voulais dire.

-Pas la peine Dray. Ca se voit que tu es amoureux de lui.

-Mais non!

-Mais si.

-Mais non!

-Si

-non

-Non

-SIIIIIIIIII je te dis que oui...

- Tiens tu vois. T'es amoureux. Tu viens de le crier toi même...

- Par ce que tu m'as embrouillé.

-Cherche pas des excuses pourries Dray ! Tu l'aimes, avoue le merde. Tu me casse les couilles avec cette histoire. C'est moi qui te supporte et j'en ai ma claque.

Comment Blaise ose t-il me parler sur ce ton ?

- Pèse le pour et le contre et tu verras bien...

Bonne idée. Il y aura plus de contre que de pour alors autant essayer.

Je commence par le contre :

Bon le pour :

Il a sauvé le monde. Il est beau. Fort. Il a des mains d'enfer avec de longs doigts fins...Un corps qui me fait fantasmer, un sourire à tomber par terre, une lueur au fond des yeux qui me fait chavirer, sa manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il est embarassé, de me faire ressentir des choses extraordinaires.

-Putain je suis amoureux de Potter!

Plus aucun bruit dans la salle. J'aurais pas dis ca à haute voix ? Par pitié non ! Je tourne des yeux suppliants vers Blaise. Il me fait un signe positif de la tête.

MERDE.

Je prend mes affaires en vitesse et sort de la classe en courant. Les larmes me brûlent les yeux mais je ne pleurerais pas. Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais.

Soudain je sens une mains m'agripper le bras. Je pivote et me trouve face à face avec des yeux émeraudes. Son visage reste indifférent, mais pas ses yeux. Ils brillent. De la façon que j'aime qu'ils brillent.

-Dis-moi un truc Malfoy...! J'aurais bien entendu ce que tu as dis en cours de potion ou bien j'ai rêvé?

Merde! Périmètre de sécurité dépassé...TROP PROCHE ATTENTION DANGER DANGER DANGER! Trouvez une solution...et viiiite.

-Putin mais me touche pas avec tes mains crades, tu te prend pour qui Potty ?

-Fait pas comme si tu n'avais rien dis Draco! J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu a pronnoncé il y a à peine 2minutes...

Bah alors pourquoi tu me demande crétin?! Une seconde...Potter viens de m'appeler Draco ou bien...?Il a employé MON prénom?le mien à moi? Pas mon nom de famille mais MON prénom...Le plus beau de tout les temps...celui que je porte ?

-Mais pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça toi?

-Beh c'est ton prénom Draco non? ...

-...

Il me tennait toujours le bras et s'était rapproché un peu plus de moi. Il était un peu plus grand que moi et avait une force impréssionnante.Il ne me faisait pas mal mais il me tennait fermement contre lui, je ne sais pour quelles raisons.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

-Euh...

Il s'approche encore plus de moi et me colle contre le mur du couloir. Il a passé une jambe entre les miennes et ses mains me maintiennent les bras. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Je crois bien que j'ai réussi à te faire taire Dray...Murmure t-il tout près, en me mordillant l'oreille.

Je frémis longuement. Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens et au moment ou ses lèvres allaient toucher les miennes je le pousse violement à terre. Il tombe durement sur les fesses et me jette un regard s'il avait pu pensé une seule seconde que j'aillais me laisser faire. Je partis en courrant en ne jettant plus aucuns regards en arrière.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit à ce gros malade mental ? Essayer de m'embrasser...? Non mais il délire complétement lui. Il se fou carrément de ma gueule! Il enchaîne les filles,il est hétéro et en aucun cas gay...puis comme ça, ça lui pète dans sa tête de dégénéré de vouloir m'embrasser...

Je me réfugis dans la salle commune des Serpentards jusqu'à la fin des cours de la matinée. Je rejoints les autres à la grande salle vers 12h15.Pas que j'en ai vraiment envie mais...sinon Blaise va me frapper.Il est bien brave mais mieux vaut être son ami que son ennemi à ce gars!

-Ah te voilà enfin Dray! S'écria Blaise en me voyant arrivé.

Je me dirigeais dignement vers ma table,la tête haute,comme tout Malfoy,arrongant,prétentieux et surtout qui emmerde le monde! La rumeur s'était vite répendue dans tout Poudlard. Les élèves tournaient la tête vers moi et murmuraient sur mon passage...sauf que ces imbéciles n'avaient pas encore compris que je n'étais pas sourd et que j'entendais tout !Quelle bande de cons !

Deux Serdaigles de 6éme année s'arréttèrent à quelques pas devant moi et commencèrent à jacasser sur mon dos ! Je passais près d'eux et les bousculais d'une force...qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse!

On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy !

Je m'assis en fasse de Blaise et Théo et à côté de Pansy qui mattait intensément la table des griffondors. Surtout une personne.Une fille.Sa petite amie.Ginny Weasley. Sa faisait maintenant deux moi qu'elles étaient ensembles.Au début tout le monde les avaient critiquaient.Puis ça s'était calmé.Elles s'en foutaient complétement des choses qu'on pouvait raconter sur leur dos, du moment qu'elles étaient bien toutes les deux.

Ginny léchait suggestivement sa cuillère qu'elle avait trempée dans de la mousse au chocolat. C'est vrai qu'elle était assez sexy.C'était une jolie rousse pulpeuse et bien formée qui aurait trés bien pu me plaire.

J'imaginais ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais été amoureux d'une fille comme elle quand soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur un Harry faisant lentement remonter sa langue sur un batonné glacé au citron.J'adooooore le citron.Il titillait le bout de la glace puis l'engloutissait tout entière dans sa bouche pour la ressortir sensuellement et recommencer. Il ne se rendait pas compte que ses gestes étaient terriblement sexy mais aussi terriblement frustrants.

Je me mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Il leva la tête vers moi juste à ce moment précis.

J'étais pris sur le fait, entrain de le manger des yeux en me mordant la lèvre.Si ce n'était pas assez équivoque alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu l'être encore plus.

En me voyant dans cet état, il sourit. Mais pas un sourire comme il en adressait à tout les autres,celui la c'était un sourire coquin.Qui me donna de longs frissons dans le dos.

Puis il me fit un clein d'oeil et continua à lécher et sucer sa glasse en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Le pire était que je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard de sa petite langue qui parcourait cette glace. Je m'imaginais à la place et je me sentais devenir dur. Ce n'était pas bon du tout! Voilà que maintenant Potter me faisait bander.Mais qu'est ce que j'allais devenir? J'étais en train de me perdre quand il eut fini sa glace,qu'il se leva et parti de la salle sans même un regard vers moi.

Il me prenait vraiment pour un con ce mec là. Sauf que...PERSONNE ne prend un Malfoy pour un con. Et un Malfoy amoureux encore moins.Oui oui c'est bon je l'avou, je suis amoureux de "Môssieu j'ai sauvé le monde"...C'est quelque chose de vraiment lamentable mais le fait est que...je ne peux pas controler mes sentiments de merde qui me pourrissent la vie.Pour mon plus grand malheur je dois dire...

Je ne mangeais rien.Blaise,Théo et Pansy s'en aperçurent et au moment ou j'allais me lever de table, ils m'aggripèrent et me firent immédiatement rassoir. Blaise me retenait, Théo me servit un verre de jus de citrouille et Pansy me servit une grosse assiette de ragoût.

-Manges! M'ordonne t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Tout trois me lançaient des regards inquisiteurs et attendaient devant moi.

-Nous ne te lacherons pas et tu resteras là tant que tu n'auras pas fini TOUTE ton assiette et que tu n'auras pas vidé ton verre! C'est bien compris ?

-Hurmph...

J'attaquais mon repas sans grand enthousiasme, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Une cuillère:

-Beuuurk! vraiment dégueulasse ce machin! J'en mangerais pas plus!

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

Deux cuillères:

-Oh Merlin c'est vraiment pourri !

Haussement de sourcil de Théo. Pas trés impréssionnant!Lèvement de main de Pansy. Me remet tout de suite à manger cette mixture infâme. Il ne faut surtout pas vexer une femme...mais Pansy est pire que tout.

Troisième cuillères:

Moue de dégoût de ma part.

Quatrième cuillères:

Déglutissement...

-Glumppffff

Cinquième cuillères:

Remontée de ragoût du fin fond de mon estomac...ais faillit dégueuler...

-Aaaaahhhhh non ca suffit bordel! J'en peut plus,on dirait de la bouse de dragon ce machin pourri...

Je croisais les bras en signe de boudage, et j'avais décidé de ne plus rien avaler. Ce qui ne plût absolument pas à Blaise. Il se leva, m'attrapa et me fit avaler le reste du ragoût, avec l'aide de Pansy. Je bus le verre de jus de citrouille et sorti de table en les boudant littéralement.

-Bande de cons! Putain.Ils font chier ces éspèces de scroutts à pétards. Je me vengerais! Ohh que oui je me vengerais! Ils vont le regretter ces enfoirés là...Je...

-Qui va regretter quoi? J'espère que ce n'est pas moi mon ptit Dray...?

Mais s'ou il sort celui la aussi? Bordel je l'ai même pas vu arrivé et il a eut le temps de me plaquer contre lui.Encore...Il me maintient les mains dans le dos et penche son visage vers le mien.Quand il parle je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.Un souffle chaud.Je n'ai d'yeux que pour sa bouche. un fruit défendu.J'ai envie de mordre dedans.Ou plutôt j'ai envie de la carresser tendrement avec ma langue,la lui mordiller doucement...

-Glups! Non...ce n'est...euh...c'est pas toi qui...

-Ouf! Un instant j'ai crus que tu me detestais.Que tu n'aimais pas que je sois près de toi...Comme ca...

-Mais...je...jte déteste Pot...Potter!

-Ah non je ne crois pas non...Dit-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

-Ah...euh et...pourquoi?

-Par ce que...Draco...

Que j'aime quand il prononce mon prénom de cette façon...

-Tu aime quand tu me sens contre toi...ton corps tout entier te trahit.

-...

-Tu ne te rebelle pas.Tu aime que mes mains se balladent de cette manièrent là...

Tout en disant cette phrase, ses mains commencent une danse lente et sensuelle sur moi. Elles ralentissent et s'attardent sur la rondeur de mes fesses...et quand il arrive à la bosse de mon pantalon,un lent sourire s'étale sur son visage.

Que j'aime quand il sourit comme ça. Ses yeux pétillent, comme pour un petit garçon qui aurait trouvé un nouveau joujou. Sauf qu'ici son joujou c'est moi...

Il presse son érection contre la mienne.Je ne peux m'empècger de gémir. Ses yeux vert s'assombrissent. Il aime ce jeu là. Il passe sa langue le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon oreille et me sent frémir contre lui. Puis il me lache et me laisse en plan au milieu du couloir, avec une érection plus que voyante et une colère vrombissante qui monte en moi.

-Je vais te pulvériser Potter !

oOo

Je suis crevé...Ca fait une semaine que je ne ferme pas l'oeil de la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.Il hante mes pensées.Il n'eb sort plus, il est omniprésent, je ne pense qu'à lui 24h/24.Il me suit dans les couloirs.Il m'embrasse.Il me touche.Il m'ignore.Il joue !

Je vais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je prend peur.J'ai une mine de détéré, blafard,avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.Heureusement,c'est le week end.Je vais avoir deux jours pour me remettre en état.

Je me rend dans la grande salle. Tout le monde me regarde. Ils doivent surement se demander ce que j'ai. Je suis même pas coiffé.C'est la première de ma vie que ca m'arrive de sortir en public sans être coiffé.

-Ca doit être à cause de la nuit de folie qu'il a passé avec Harry...Dit une griffondor.

-Oui surement.Il parait que depuis une semaine il ne dort plus à cause de Harry...Il l'épuise. Répond sa copine.

-C'est vraiment une bête de sex...

-Faut dire...il a vaincue Voldemort...Il a de l'endurance...Tandis que Malfoy...

Chuchotaient deux Serdaigles.

Attend mais là je suis perdu! Depuis quand je couche avec Harry Potter ? Je ne suis même pas au courrant et toute l'école le sait. Il n'y aurait pas un léger problème ?Et puis...Cho-Beurk...?

J'arrive devant ma table. Tout mes camarades rient ou essayent de se cachaient derrièrent quelque chose. Même Blaise se fou de ma gueule.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? Demandais-je férocement.

-Mais c'est à toi de nous le dire, petit cachotier. Sussure Pansy.

Non mais elle est complétement barge elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu délire ma pauvre fille...

-Oh mais non je ne délire pas...

-Elle a des infos...d'une source pure griffondorienne...

-Qu'elles infos? Elles sont pour les ordures...

-Pourquoi tu nous a rien dis? On est tes meilleurs potes!

-Mais Blaise...Je comprend pas de quoi tu me parle putain!

-Je te parle de...

-Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que tu sortais avec Potter? Finit Pansy

Je recrachais tout mon jus de citrouille sur la table et ceux qui étaient devant moi.

-QUOI? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries encore? C'est pas bientôt fini MERDE! Il sort avec cette salope de Cho-Beurk alors comment il pourrait sortir avec moi hein? Dites-moi! Allez-y dites-moi...

-Calme toi Dray...

-Non Théo...jme calmerais quand j'en aurais envie okay?! C'est quoi cette histoire. Vous allez tout m'expliquer du début à la fin sinon je vous avada kedavrise tous !

-Trés bien...Je t'explique,commença Pansy.Il parait que tu sort avec Harry Potter.

-Que tout les soirs vous vous retrouvez dans ta chambre de prefet...Poursuivit Théo.

-Et que vous faites des folies de vos corps pendant toooouuuute la nuit...Conclut Blaise.

Inspiration.Expiration...

-Okay! C'est qui qui a dit ces conneris? Que je le défonce!

-Mais c'est Harry lui même Dray.M'informa Pansy.

-Il se vente de vos exploits de partout...Rajouta Théo.

Je restais sans voix. Je cherchais des yeux la salope de Potter...ou plutôt l'ex salope de Potter. Elle chialait, il venait de la larguer. Un point pour Potter.

Puis je le cherchais des yeux lui aussi...Et évidemment...RIEN! Aucun signe de vie de cet espèce de gros bulbe puant! Le salop...Il avait même pas les couilles de venir m'affronter ! Après,ça ose se dire courageux...pppffff.

Je me levais d'un seul bond et choppa Neville par le col de son pull:

-Il est où Potter ?

-Dans...da...dans...la...lala salle...co...commune.

-Merci. Dis-je en le relachant brusquement.

Je me dirigeais droit vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.Je donne le mot de passe à la grosse dame,que j'avais récolté grasse à Pansy...Ca sert d'avoir une petite amie ici. Elle me laisse rentrée malgré qu'elle sache que je suis un vil serpentard, et je fonce dans son dortoir.

-POTTER.

Personne dans la pièce.Des affaires son disposées sur un des lits.Sur la table de chevet se trouve un cadre...Les Potter.Il ne doit pas être loin.

Je me retournais au bruit d'un claquement de porte.

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt mon ptit Dray...

Il sortait de la salle de bain et ne portait qu'une serviette enroulait lachement autour de la taille.Elle tenait par miracle. Un seul mouvement de hanche trop brusque et pouf...plus de serviette.

Imagine!Imagine

L'eau ruisselait sur ses tablettes de chocolat parfaitement formées par le Quidditch.Il se tenait appuyé par un bras sur le chambranle de la porte qu'il venait de claquer. Il était imménsément beau.

je bave

Ses cheveux noirs mouillaient étaient applati sur les bords de son visage, comme s'il sortait de se baigner. C'était comme une apparition divine.Un apollon.Un Dieu.Un rêve.

Il faut que je me resaisisse! Je secouais la tête pour chasser toutes les obsénités qui me venaient à l'esprit.

-Tu...C'EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE ? TU VA TOUT M'EXPLIQUER!

-Calme toi, mon BlondyBoy.

-COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME HEIN? TU N'EST QU'UN...QU'UN...

Et je ne pu finir ma phrase que je me retrouvais coincé dans ses bras puissants.Sa bouche contre ma bouche.Sa langue commença à carresser mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent presque aussitôt.Il retraça le contour de mes lèvres puis inséra délicatement sa langue dans ma bouche.

Ses mains glissaient le long de mon corps et il empoigna mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui.Il enroula sa langue autour de la mienne et la carressa langoureusement. Ses mains avaient quittées mes fesses pour s'attaquer à mon tee-shirt. Il me l'enleva et le jetta loin. Je répondais lassivement à ses carresses.Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant.D'autres garçons m'avaient déjà embrassés, mais pas de cette manière là. Ils ne m'avaient pas fait autant d'effet que Harry Potter.Il avait l'air d'avoir de l'experience,vu l'étendue de ses carresses audacieuses. Moi je n'osais pas,comme lui.Je n'étais jamais allé plus loin avec un mec, qu'un simple baiser.Il m'agripa les cuisses et me souleva pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches.En faisant se mouvement, sa serviette était tombée...Je pouvais encore plus sentir son sexe tendu de désir.Il me déposa sur son lit et balança ses fringues par terre. Il déboutona mon pantalon qui rejoingnit rapidement mes autres affaires. Je me retrouvais nue,dans le lit de mon pire ennemi,nue lui aussi,alors que j'étais venu dans l'intention de m'expliquer sevèrement avec lui.

On pouvait dire que l'histoire avait légèrement dégénérée.

Il parcourait mon corps de bisous mouillés,alternant carresses ardentes et douces. Sa langue goutait chaque parcelle de mon corps.Je me donnais librement à lui.J'avais confiance en lui.Il suivit le duvet de poils blonds qui menait à la source de mon désir.

Il souffla lérégement sur mon membre.Un puissant frisson me parcourut l'échine et me fit trembler d'anticipation.Il recommença à souffler puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tel un félin qui a attraper sa proie. Il passa sa langue sur le bout de mon sexe et récolta quelques gouttes de mon plaisir.

Il fit courrir à plusieurs reprises, sa langue sur tout mon sexe pour ensuite l'engloutir tout entier dans se bouche. Il entama de lent va et vient. Je me retenais de gémir et enfonçais mes ongles dans le dos de MON survivant,lui laissant au passage, quelques griffures.

Je sentis la jouissance monter en moi et je me libérais dans sa bouche. Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa goulument.Il enfonça un doigts dans mon anatomie,ce qui me crispa un peu, puis après avoir attendu un petit moment,il en mit un autre et entama des mouvements en ciseaux.

Le désir revenait encore plus intésément qu'avant. Il retira ses doigts puis souleva un peu mes fesses et se plaça juste à l'entrée de mon anneau de chair.Je redoutait un peu ce moment là.J'avais peur d'avoir mal. Mais il me sourit tendrement.Il avait compris que c'était la première fois pour moi.Il me promit de le faire tout en douceur.

Il me pénétra lentement et une douleur fulgurante me prit.Il s'arreta et me mordilla la peau du cou,m'embrassa...Puis il s'enfonça plus profondement en moi.La douleur était toujours aussi présente.Il entama un trés lent va et vient pour que je puisse m'habituer à sa présence. Au bout de quelques minutes la douleur avait totalement disparue et laissait le plaisir augmenter de plus en plus fort.Il intensifia ses coups de reins et allait plus profondément en moi. A chaque fois, je criais et je gémissais. Il était vraiment doué. Je le sentit se raidir puis se déverser en moi.

Si quelqu'un est au courant de ça, s'en était fini de ma réputation.

Je le suivit pour la deuxième fois, pas lontemps après. Il roula sur le côté, et afficha un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il se leva et se tourna vers moi.Si quelqu'un est au courant de ça, s'en était fini de ma réputation.

-C'était pas mal pour une première fois. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

J'avais crus mal entendre. Peut être était-ce un mauvais rêve. Il s'habilla puis me jetta mes affaires à la figure et me dit de me dépcher si je ne voulais pas être en retard pour le premier cours de la journée.

oOo

Pendant deux semaines Potter m'avait ignoré,cherché,touché,embrassé,encore ignoré...C'était un jeu pour lui. Il s'amusait avec moi, avec mon corps, avec mes sentiments, ne sachant pas ce que je ressentais pour lui, vien evidemment.

Quand on se croisait dans les couloirs et qu'il était avec ses amis,il ne me lançait même pas un regard. Ou il disait bonjour à Pansy mais pas à moi. Il serrer la main à Blaise me jamais ma mienne. Il tapait dans le dos de Crabbe et Goyle amicalement mais jamais il ne me touchait moi. Peut être que je le repugnais. Mais alors pourquoi quand je faisais ma ronde de prefet aux alentours de 23h00, il m'attendais toujours au même endroit? Il se tenait toujours appuyé nonchalament à la rembarde de l'escalier qui menait à la salle d'astronomie et attendait que je passe par là. J'avais éssayé de ne plus passer par cet endroit, mais il je ne sais pas comment, il retrouvait toujours ma trace...

Alors je n'éssayé même plus de l'éviter.Je savais qu'il me retrouverait. Et à chaque fois, il se dirigeait droit vers moi et capturait mes violement mes lèvres. Il me faisait l'amour, ou plutôt il me baisait vite fait et repartait...

J'aurais pû le repousser, si j'en avait eut l'envie...Mais toute la journée j'étais dans l'attente de CE moment précis. Là ou je me retrouverais dans ses bras,qu'il ne serait qu'à moi, pour un cours instant certe, et que je le sentirais en moi. Je n'existais que dans ces moments là.

Je n'imaginais absolument pas vivre une histoire comme celle là avec un garçon comme lui. J'était un Malfoy putin, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait bordel?

Ce week end je ne verrais pas mon petit Harry car demain après les cours, mon père venait me chercher. Il avait décidé de passé un week-end père et fils. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui avait pris à celui là aussi, il avait sûrement peter un cable.Tel père tel fils...hurmph

Je me levais de mon fauteuil bien confortable pour aller faire ma faleuse ronde. Je trépignais d'impatience. Je pose le livre que j'étais en train de lire, enfile une cape et sort de la salle commune. Comme d'habitude je croise des couples enlaçés dans les recoins des couloirs.Ce soir je n'ai même pas la force de les faire deguerpir.Je marche rapidement, presque je cours pour atteindre les escaliers...

Mais quand j'arrive il n'y a personne. Je suis arrivais trop vite, il doit sûrement être en route. J'attend. 30minutes passent et il n'est toujouts pas venu...Je décide d'attendre encore un peu, peu être qu'il viendra...

Je me réveil avec un épouvantable mal de dos et des courbatures sur tout le corps. J'ai dormis sur les marches de l'escalier en attendant un connard qui n'est pas venu. Je cours chercher mon sac dans la salle commune et me rend dans la grande salle.

-Putain Dray t'étais passé où ? Demande Blaise.

-On t'as cherché partout...T'as pas l'air bien mon ptit Draki-chou...?

-Si Pansy je vais trés bien et arrète de m'appeller comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois !

J'engloutis tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de mes mains.Chocolats, tartes...Mes amis n'en revenaient pas. C'était la faute de Potter tout ça! Je me lève et part vers la salle de DCFM. La porte était déjà ouverte. Sirius et Remus, les professeurs, devaientt déjà y être...J'entre. Ils étaient en train de discuter avec Remus.Ils étaient ensembles depuis lontemps déjà, mais officielement depuis la mort de Voldemort.

-Désolé je voulais pas vous déranger. Dis-je en refermant la porte.

Remus murmura quelque chose à Sirius et il retint la porte d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu ne nous dérangeait absolument Draco. Entre.

Je les regarde successivement tout les deux puis m'installe sur une chaise en face d'eux. Remus avait un sourire bienveillant, presque compréhensif et Sirius se mordait la langue pour ne pas rigoler.

Je fronce les sourcils. Remus trouve l'excuse bidon d'avoir des copies à corriger. Il nous laisse donc seuls, Sirius et moi.

-Tu as des problèmes Draco?

Je secou la tête.

-Tu dois me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

-Mais tout va trés bien. Je n'ai aucun problèmes.

-Ca j'en doute tu vois...C'est avec Harry que tu as des problèmes ?

Je rougis violemment. Pas la peine de lui mentir, il a compris à la couleur de mes joues que c'était ca.

-Je vois...et que ce passe t'il ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire professeur !

-Sirius, appelle moi Sirius! C'est censé te mettre plus en confiance...me dit-il avec un clein d'oeil.

Il était aussi fou que son filleul...Il pourrait peut-être m'aider...ou pas! Non je ne lui dirais rien...De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps, la cloche à sonnait et les élèves arrivent.

Je rejoins ma place à côté de Blaise...Potter arrive et se place juste derrière moi avec Weasley-mec. Ils ne se mettent jamais à cette place et aujourd'hui...ppfff

Le cours commence...c'est toujours trés intérressant mais là...je n'arrive pas à suivre.Il est trop proche. Un mot atterit sur ma table. Blaise ne l'a pas vue, je l'ouvre.Je reconnais l'écriture de Harry.

_Je suis désolé pour hier soir, l'entrainement de Quidditch m'a achevé et j'avais des devoirs à finir...Tu m'as manqué._

_Je me languis ce soir._

_Ton Harry_

Il me prend vraiment pour un con ce mec! Il est complétement taré ! Comment il ose m'envoyer un mot comme ça ?Surtout avec des excuses bidons ! Et puis de toute façon j'en ai rien à faire de lui...

_J"en veux pas de tes excuses pourris, tu peux te les garder._

_Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là hier, ca m'as foutu la paix!_

Bon peux être que je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que j'avais marqué mais...tant pis. Il se fou de ma gueule alors je vais pas être gentil avec lui.

Je l'entend froisser le papier et je jetter au sol.Je l'ai vexé...YEEESSS

Le cours se termine. On va en botanique pendant deux heures. J'aime pas cette matière et cette matière ne m'aime pas. Il m'arrive toujours des trucs abominables. La dernière fois une plante carnivore à voulue me manger et elle a faillit y arriver. Heureusement que Harry était là...pourquoi Harry d'ailleurs? Bizarre...enfin bref, une fois une plante je sais plus laquelle m'a craché un espece de venin sur le visage et je suis resté aveugle pendant plusieurs jours. Harry m'a beaucoup aidé pendant ce moment. pourquoi lui encore ? Bizarre...Il a toujours était là quand j'avais besoin...Je ne comprend pas.Pourtant j'ai besoin de lui plus que tout maintenant et il n'est pas là...

On arrive dans la serre.J'ai un trés mauvais préssentiment.Je suis sûr que cette grosse marmite nous a préparé un truc qui sent pas bon du tout.

Je vais encore avoir des problèmes...

Ca rate pas...Sur la table est disposé une énorme plante.Ca doit probablement être ça.Elle est grosse et gluante. Elle à une bouche et ses deux branches ressembles fortement à des bras.En plus elle bave de la bouche c'est dégueulasse.beeuuuurk

Chourave nous donne à tous, des petits chaudrons. Elle nous demande de nous mettre les uns derrières les autres et chacuns notre tours récuperer un peu de bave de "Tentaculinosore".

-Qui peut me dire à quoi sert la bave de Tentaculinosore ?...Oui Mr Longdubat ?

-La bave de Tentaculinosore sert à fabriquer la potion de contraception.

-Trés bien.10 points pour Gryffondor.

Toutes les filles étaient carément dégoutées. Bon je les comprend d'un côté.Par ce que moi je n'avalerait rien venant d'un machin comme ça.Beurk non mais cette plante est vraiment horrible!

-Je voudrais que vous recuperiez un petit peu de bave dans les chaudrons que je vous ai donnez en faisait bien attention à récupérer la bonne.

-Ah par ce que y'en a plusieurs de bave en plus ? M'écriais-je horrifié.

-Oui Mr Malfoy! Qui peut me dire qu'elle est l'autre bave et pourquoi elle est utilisé ?...Mrs Granger.

-Elle est utilisé comme philtre d'amour.Il suffit d'en avoir un peu sur le corps pour qu'il fasse effet.Elle agit immédiatement sur les autres et on ne s'en débarrasse que lorsque la personne qu'on aime et qui nous aime nous donne un baiser.C'est la rouge.Et pour la contraception c'est la bave bleu. Pour que la Tentaculinosore sécrète de la bave rouge il faut la chatouiller.Pour la bleu il faut appuyé sur un point sensible du côté droit de la plante.

-Trés bien.20 points pour Gryffondor.

Il va falloir que je fasse trés attention alors! Tout les serpentards me regardent avec un air ceptique. Comme s'ils étaient sûr que j'allais encore foirer ce coup là.

Ce fût Neville qui passa le premier. Il s'en sortit trés bien, comme d'habitude. Harry réussit bien aussi.Moins bien que Neville mais quand même bien. Se fût mon tour en dernier.Les autres n'avaient pas voulut me laisser passer avant.Quels cons!

Ils s'étaient tous reculés.Même la prof. C'est bon j'avais vu tout le monde le faire avant moi, je pouvais pas rater quand même.Je suis blond mais pas con!

Je m'approche tout doucement de la plante avec mon chaudron et mon baton. Je tend le baton pour atteindre le truc de son côté droit et...paf mon pied glisse sur de la bave,le baton chatouille la plante,je m'étale par terre et là...je vois cette énorme grosse bouche qui s'ouvre au ralentit et qui me crache son putin de philtre d'amour baveux !

C'était obligé! Ca devait arriver.

Les filles me sautes à me deshabiller et HORREUR même la prof arrive! Je pousse ou "ouuuf" étouffé quand elle me saute dessus tellement elle est énorme.

Heureusement que deux bras musclés me sortent de cet enfer ! C'est Harry, encore et toujours Harry et j'en suis bien content. Il m'entraine loin de la serre. Je suis tout gluant! J'en est marre de ces cours de botanique à la con! Pourquoi est ce que sa doit arriver à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre?Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Merlin pour mériter ca ?

-Ca va aller ?

-Hurmph. C'est bon lâche moi.

-Ecoute.Pour hier je ...

-Je m'en fou je t'ai déjà dis! alors lache moi avec cette histoire! Qu'est ce que tu veux que ca me fasse?!

-...

Harry c'est arreté.On dirait que je l'ai bléssé. Pourtant je ne lui ai rien dit de spécial.Qu'est ce qu'il peut etre succeptible défois.

-Je te comprend pas Draco.Mais je vais t'aider quand même à te sortir de là.

Il m'attrape par le cou et m'embrasse. Puis il me lache et se dirige vers le cours. Le philtre ne fait plus effet. C'est bizarre. Il ne m'aime pas et ça marche. Peut etre que trop de philtre tue le philtre j'en sais rien moi.

oOo

Le dernier cours.L'histoire de la magie.Soulant.Endormissant.SOPORIPHIQUE! voilà j'ai trouvé le bon mot. Ce cours est indéniablement et totalement SOPORIPHIQUE! Je suis en train de dessiner mon bel Harry qui dort sur sa table.Il est beau quand il dort.On dirais un bébé. C'est mon ptit Harry.Sa respiration est régulière, il sourit dans son sommeil. Et moi je trace les contours de son beau visage sur mon parchemin.Depuis la botanique il me boude! Je comprend pas.Il est compliqué ce mec.

La sonnerie, ouf libération!!!

Juste le temps de prendre mes affaires et de sortir de la classe que Sirius m'embarque avec lui. Il marche vite et il a tellement des grandes jambes que je suis obligé de courrir pour le suivre. Il nous enferme dans sa salle de classe et brandit un bout de parchemin.

Il est allumé ce mec.Faut que je sorte et en vitesse.

-Ah ah!

-Euuuh...Profé...je veux dire Sirius...je...euh...c'est quoi ça?

-C'est un moooot. Un mot!un mot!un mot! hihihi

-Ouais ok! Beh écouté j'ai des trucs à faire alors...bye-bye.

-Non non non non non.Tu reste ici. J'ai le mot. C'est un mot de toi et Harry!

D'un coup sa fait tilte dans ma tête. LE mot.LE mot que Harry m'avait envoyé et qu'il a jeté par terre.CE mot que Sirius a lut et qu'il tient dans sa main.Oulala je suis mal barré moi.Je souris.Un sourire coincé,crispé,tendu et tout ce que vous voulez puis...JE ME CAAAAAAASSE!

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et prend mes jambes à mon cou! Pas trés courageux vous me direz mais je m'en fou! J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Sirius crier.

-Harry est amoureux de toi Draco!Le fait pas souffrir sinon j'te casse la tête...

Comment Harry pourrait être amoureux de moi.Il est sortit avec Cho-beurk et avant avec Ginny.Bon c'est vrai maintenant elle a viré sa cuti mais...ca change rien! Harry est un pur hétéro!Il ne fait ca que pour s'amuser! Il ne s'interresse pas à moi.Sa l'éclate c'est tout.

J'aperçoit mon père.Il me fait de grand signe de la main à travers tout le hall. J'ai honte. Ma mère est à côté.Dés que j'arrive en face d'eux elle me serre dans ses bras et me fait tout pleins de poutous.

-Mon Drakinouchet tu nous a manqué mon tout petit.

Mais dans quelle famille je suis tombé par pitié...!

-Mamaaaaaaan! C'est bon arrête!

-Narcissa ca suffit! C'est un grand homme maintenant!

Merciiii papa!

-Alors...Tu nous présente pas ta copine? Me demande t-il en me foutant une énorme tape dans le dos, qui me fit presque partir à travers la pièce.

Pas merci papa.

-Bon on y va? j'ai envie de partir de là.

-Tu es impatient de notre week-end à deux pas vrai fils!

-Ouais c'est ça ouais.

oOo

Ce fût le plus terrible et le plus ennuyeux week-end de toute ma vie. Mon père avait décidé de faire un truc moldu.Mon père.Le grand Lucius Malfoy en personne. Non mais la terre tournée vraiment pas rond en ce moment. Et deviné qu'est ce qu'il m'avait emmené faire...?

De la pêche! Un truc ou on devait attraper des poissons dans un lac avec un long bâton et un fils! On était dimanche matin et on avait toujours pas attrapé un seul maudit poisson de merde! J'avais dit à mon père de mettre un bout de nourriture au bout du truc-con...? ou l'acemon...? enfin un truc comme ça, pour apapter les poissons mais il avait rufuser, décrétant que Arthur Weasley lui avait formellement interdit! Ca faisait fuir les poissons avait-il dit. Soit. On avait dormit le vendredi soir et le samedi soir dans une toile je sais pas trop quoi, par terre! J'avais mal partout! J'arrivais même plus à m'assoir correctement!

Pendant tout le week end mon père m'avait posé des questions sur mes petites amies...et tout et tout. Puis à notre dernier repas j'avais craqué et je lui avais annoncé que j'étais gay.

Ca ne lui avait fait ni chauf ni froid.Il avait haussé les épaules et dit:

-Beh écoute mon fils...Ton père es bi, ton parrain est gay alors je suis ravi que tu le sois aussi.

Je recrache toute la nourriture que je viens d'avaler! Mon père...bi?Sev gay?Moi...ravi?non moi pas ravi.Lui ravi...QUOI?

oOo

Toute l'aprés-midi on ne fit pas de pêche. On parla.Puis au bout d'un moment je me décide à tout lui raconter à propos de Harry...Grand malheur me fasse!

-QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS??? HARRY POTTER EST AMOUREUX DE TOI ET TOI COMME UN CON TU LE CROIT PAS??? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DANS LA CABOCHE ESPECE DE CRETIN DEGENERE ???

-Mais papa...

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS...TU VAS LEVER TON CUL ET TE RENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT A POUDLARD POUR LUI PRESENTER TES EXCUSES, C'EST BIEN COMPRIS????

-Mais papa...

-TU NE TE REND MEME PAS COMPTE DE LA CHANCE QUE TU AS!UN GARS COMME LUI...ET TOI TU OSES LUI CRACHER DESSUS!!!NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS DIGNE D'UN MALFOY...

-PAPAAAAAA.

-Quoi?

-Je l'aime...

-QUUUUUUUUUUUUOI?TU L'AIMES EN PLUS? TU VA ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TRANSPLANER DESSUITE OU SINON JE T'EXPLOSE LA GUEULE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?

-Oui papa.

-DEEESSUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!

Je transplane illico presto à Pres-au-Lard puis remonte jusqu'au chateau.Prés du lac il y à des élèves qui se prélace au soleil,qui lisent sous les arbres...Harry n'y est pas. Dans la grande salle non plus. Je vais voir dans son dortoir. Rien. Je m'attarde un peu.Ca me rapelle des souvenirs.Je secous la tête.J'ai cherchais dans tout le chateau et je ne l'ai pas aperçus.Je me demande ou il peu bien être.

Mais oui bien sûr! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

Je me dirige droit vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il est là.Il vole. Lors d'une discution j'avais entendu qu'il disait qu'il adorait prendre son balais et voler,pour se detendre,il se sentait libre.

Il m'aperçoit.Il vient vers moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Me demande t-il en descendant de son balais.

-Je suis venu m'excuser.

-TOI? T'excuser. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas...

-Oui c'est vrai mais...Je baisse les yeux.

-Mais quoi ?

-Toi c'est pas la même chose...

-Ah...? Suis moi. Me dit-il en m'attrapant la main.

On arrive dans les vestiaires. Il pose son balai sur un banc puis vient vers moi et me capture les lèvres d'un baiser brûlant. Sa langue se fait plus désireuse et j'entrouvre légèrement ma bouche pour le laisser entrer. Ses mains parcourent mon corps avec avidité, ma respiration s'accélère. Mon coeur bat la chamade, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va bientot exploser. Je pose la paume de ma main sur son torse pour vérifier que son coeur à lui aussi à des battements fous.Ils sont même plus précipités que les miens. Je suis soulagé.Je lui fait autant d'effets que lui m'en fait.

Il m'attrape par la ceinture de mon jeans et m'attire vers les douches, tout habillé. Il enclanche le jet d'eau bouillante et entame de lent mouvement de bassin.Je ne reste pas indifférent et mon pantalon se tend...Il entreprend de me deshabiller, mais cela se révèle assez difficile avec nos vétements mouillé. Je décide de les enlever d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu es préssé...Mon Ange?

-Pas plus que toi !

Il prend mes lèvres presque brutalement et me colle contre la paroie froide de la douche.Je frissone de tout mon corps au contact des carreaux froids dans mon dos.

Il me mort l'oreille,me lèche de l'épaule à la gorge et se frotte sensuellement contre moi. S'il continue comme ça je vais pas tenir lontemps.Et je veux faire durer ce moment.Alors je décide d'inverser les rôles.Ca a toujours été moi qui me laissais faire, alors aujourd'hui ca allait changer un peu.je le retourne et le plaque contre le mur. Je tiens ses mains audessus de nos tête.Il écarquille les yeux.Il n'est pas habitué à me voir en dominant.Il va voir de quoi le grand Draco Malfoy est capable.Je mordille la peau de son cou.Il est trés sensible à cet endroit là.Mes mains déscendent lentement le long de ces bras,de ses flans pour l'attraper pas la taille et le faire balancer au rythme de mes mouvements de hanches. Nos sexes de frôlent, se touchent, se caressent.Il crit.

Je trace un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe avec ma langue. Je souffle légèrement dessus et attend sa réaction. Il a les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte.Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Je passe ma langue sur ton le long de sa verge.Il se mort la lèvre inferieur et gemit. Je le prend à pleine bouche et commence ma délicieuse torture.

Je ve le faire languir.Je veux qu'il n'en peuve plus.Je veut l'entendre gémir et crier.Je veux qu'il me supplit de le prendre sur le champ.

Il se tend. Il ne va pas tarder à venir alors je me relève et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Draco !

Je sens la frustration dans sa voix.

-S'il te plait...J'ai envie...Maintenant.

Il se retourne et se met dos à moi.Ses fesses sont tendus vers moi et n'entendent qu'une seule chose.Ce que je vais rapidement leurs donnner.

Je me place à l'entrée de son anneau de chair et et le penetre. Je le sent vibrer autour de mon sexe au plus je vais vite et profondemment.

Je ne vais pas tarder à venir.J'accelèren mes coups de reins. Je me déverse en lui en plentant mes dents dans son dos. Il jouit quelques instant aprés moi. Je ne me retire pas tout desuite.Je le serre dans mes bras et pose ma tête conte son epaule.Il se laisse allez contre mon torse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il nous a pris ? Soupirais-je

-...?

-Je veux dire...qu'est ce qu'il nous a pris avant ?

-Je sais pas. C'est toi qui le voulait comme ça.

Je le retourne fasse à moi.

-Moi? Mais non j'ai jamais voulu ça ?C'est toi qui m'ignorais tout le temps...

-Mais oui! Puisque tu me l'avais demandé!

-Ah bon et quand ça? Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose aussi stupide. J'en ai beaucoup souffert.

-Mais Dray...C'est toi qui a dis, lors de notre premier rapport que si quelqu'un venait à savoir ça, ta réputation était foutu...

Merde mais j'avais pensé à voix haute ?

-Oui.Répondit Harry qui avait lut dans mes pensées.

Oups. tout ca c'était ma faute alors ?Tout de tout? Absolument tout? Du début jusqu'à la fin?

-Et c'est pour ça que j'ai "inventé" cet histoire.Pour me venger.

-T'es un manipulateur.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu m'aime pas vrai ?

Je lui donne un baiser sauvage en guise de réponse.

Notre histoire s'était bien fini en fin de compte. Je l'aime vraiment mon ptit Harry. Et je défit tout le monde de s'approcher de lui et d'oser me le piquer...Il est A MOI et il le restera même aprés notre mort.

**oOo**

J'espere que ca vous a plu!!! Laissez moi une ptite review comme ca quand j'ai re internet ca me fait la surprisd...ptdr

bizouuuuusssss


End file.
